Paseos por Hogwarts
by I'm reading my life
Summary: Después de un partido, dar un paseo puede hacer que tu día se vuelva perfecto. Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR


**Paseos por Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la creación de la maravillosa JKRowling.**

** Este Fic participa en el Reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras del EEQCR, con el fanart de Catching-Smoke: : / / browse . deviantart art / Rose-and-Scorpius-302299656**

**Pairing: Rose & Scorpius**

**Rating: K+**

**Palabras: 1,326**

* * *

El partido había terminado. Todos volvían al castillo, aunque una pareja se había quedado rezagada. Al chico rubio no le gustaban las multitudes. Eso lo sabía la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, sabía que para él había sido difícil su llegada al castillo. Aquel niño solitario que se retraía en un rincón esperando que los cuchicheos sobre su persona terminaran. Años atrás tanto los Weasleys como los Potter habían pasado por lo mismo, pero ya eran como una familia arraigada y no se hablaba tanto de ellos. En cambio, Scorpius Malfoy debía oír rumores de todo tipo. Se reía del ingenio que tenían los alumnos de la escuela. Cuando la pelirroja vio a aquel niño tan solitario, se acercó a él y le dio algunas grajeas. Desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, como Woody y Buzz, como los mejores amigos.

Ese pensamiento entristeció a la pelirroja. Amaba más que a alguna otra cosa a su rubio. Deseaba poder ser tan valiente como lo fue años atrás, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo la echaba para atrás. Esperaba que fuese él quien diese el paso. Pero no se daba demasiadas esperanzas.

Iban por los caminos de los alrededores de Hogwarts. Un silencio cómodo los rodeaba y no les importaba seguir así. Se complementaban tan bien que no necesitaban nada más.

–Hemos entrenado mucho para ganar esta final.

Rose fue la primera en romper el hielo. Empezó a hablar sobre el partido, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Scorpius disfrutaba escuchándola hablar. La voz dulce de la pelirroja le acariciaba sus sentidos y sus gestos le aportaban el aroma que recordaba haberlo olido anteriormente en una potente poción de amortentia.

La conversación, más bien el monólogo, continuó hasta que llegaron al acuerdo de pasear por los campos de Hogwarts. Rose hablaba y hablaba, y Scorpius le prestaba tanta atención como en su clase de pociones. Mientras escuchaba, Scorpius llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba a su pelirroja como algo más que una amiga. La necesitaba a su lado para toda su vida. Él no sabía si sería lo suficientemente valiente como para poder dar el paso, pero lo intentaría. Esperó a que ella terminara de hacer su monólogo sobre las dificultades de ser cazadora en el equipo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó.

–Rose, me gustaría decirte algo, pero necesito que no me interrumpas por favor.

La pelirroja asintió, extrañada pero a la vez estaba emocionada. Esperaba que él tomase la iniciativa, como había hecho ella años atrás.

–Hace cinco años, un niño subió en un tren solo, sin amigos. Esperaba poder hacer alguno por el camino, así que se metió en un compartimento esperando que alguien entrara pidiéndole sitio o presentándose. Muchos se paraban en la puerta mirando, pero al rato se iban sin decir ni hola. Se pasó todo el camino sin ninguna compañía. Cuando el trayecto terminó, se subió a un bote con otras personas. Nadie le habló, aunque él intentó empezar una conversación. Lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro y lo trataban como un paria. El niño sabía por qué era. Se sintió triste, no era su culpa. Él no había nacido cuando sucedió el hecho que lo marcó de por vida. Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, vio a una pelirroja de sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes. Quería acercarse a ella y hablarle. Ella ya estaba hablando con otro chico y no le pareció oportuno interrumpir. El profesor Longbottom dio entrada a los alumnos y empezó la selección de casas. Cuando el nombre de aquel niño rubio se dijo, todo el comedor se calló. Con las mejillas sonrosadas subió a la tarima y se puso el sombrero seleccionador. Creo que fue la vez que más tiempo estuvo el sombrero sobre alguien. El niño pensó que lo echaría del colegio por el pasado de su familia. No se merecía estar allí, mucha gente se lo dijo en el Callejón Diagon cuando fue con su madre a comprar los útiles para el año escolar– Scorpius suspiró, mirando con tristeza al infinito–. Él quería demostrar que era distinto a su familia. No compartía los mismo pensamientos que ellos. Su padre le había enseñado todo lo que estaba bien y mal. Él mismo se había leído todos los libros de Historia de la Magia para elegir su propio camino. Necesitaba enseñar que no tenía nada en común con ellos, así que pidió con todas sus fuerzas no estar en Slytherin. Quería forjar su propio camino, alejado del pasado y mirando al futuro. Y así fue, el sombrero seleccionador decidió que ese niño debía estar en Griffindor.

Para ese tiempo, Rose y Scorpius ya se habían sentado a la sombra de un árbol en la orilla del Lago Oscuro.

–Todo el comedor se quedó en shock. El niño creía que su casa lo echaría antes de que pudiera sentarse. Pero no, le dejaron un sitio. No le hablaron en toda la cena, él no dijo ni una palabra. Sentía que la fastidiaría si abría la boca. Le gustaba Griffindor, había sido una gran casa. Cuna de grandes magos y él quería llegar a ser igual de grande que su héroe personal. Tú lo conoces Rose, convives con él día a día. El mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, ese que está a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Ese niño se sentía orgulloso con el mero hecho de compartir mesa con la hija y los sobrinos de su héroe personal. Seguía solo, pero ya no le importaba. En la sala común se sentó en una silla y empezó a leer. Entonces una pelirroja se le acercó y le ofreció algunas grajeas. Así comenzó una bella amistad – Scorpius miró directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja–. Hoy, quiero darte las gracias por haberte acercado a mí. Por haberme apoyado en los difíciles momentos de mi entrada a Hogwarts. Por defenderme cuando nadie más lo hacía y por quererme como tú lo haces. Y me siento egoísta con lo que diré a continuación. No debería pedirte nada más, pero aquí estoy. Hoy, quiero decirte que ese cariño que te profesaba cuando era un pequeño niño perdido, se ha convertido en algo más grande y profundo. Y que, aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, necesito saber si tú también piensas en mi como algo más que un amigo o si solo me quieres como lo que soy ahora mismo. Si es la segunda opción, déjame decirte que no te molestaré y que solo diré esto una vez. Te amo, Rose Weasley, y necesito saber cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la pelirroja. Muchos creerían que lloraba de tristeza, pero la realidad era que lloraba de alegría. Había soñado demasiadas veces con este momento y ninguno de esos sueños se asemejaba con esta realidad. Scorpius le siguió mirando expectante, deseando una contestación de su parte.

–No sé que decir –Dijo Rose–. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento, ensayando mis palabras y justamente hoy no sale ninguna. Al igual que tú, yo necesitaba hace tiempo saber que sentías tú por mi. Y hoy se ha hecho realidad ese sueño. Te amo Scorpius, llevo haciéndolo desde que descubrí que la amortentia olía como cuando te abrazo y respiro hondo.

Entonces, el rubio no se contuvo más y besó a la pelirroja. Ella, con la sorpresa aún en el cuerpo, siguió con el beso y se abrazó más a su amor. Llevaban tiempo esperandp esta escena y ambos la disfrutaron como se merecía. A ninguno le preocupó el qué dirían los primos y el hermano de Rose, ni que diría Draco Malfoy sobre el hecho de que su hijo saliera con una Weasley. No les importaba nada. Ambos se acordaría para toda la vida de los paseos por los alrededores de Hogwarts, porque ahí había sido donde empezó su amor.

* * *

**¡Hola! Se que he estado algo desaparecida últimamente, pero ha habido algunos problemas familiares :) Ya estoy aquí y he llegado con una pareja nueva. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life.**


End file.
